


Eye Contact

by CatOfLello



Series: Witcher Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello





	Eye Contact

An eagle glided above the trees, Aleksandra watched it secretly wishing she could fly too then maybe her ass would be so numb after being in the saddle for two weeks. She shifted her weight uncomfortably on top of her mare. 

‘You’ll be able to see the castle when we turn the corner up ahead. The crumbling walls are beautiful this time of year’ said Lambert. 

He had convinced her after years of borderline begging for her to spend the winter at Kaer Morhen. She had refused until she had run out of excuses, the truth was she was nervous to meet the men he called brother. A cat walking into a den of wolves, just wonderful. He had warned her that the old man wasn’t fond of outsiders and especially cat school witchers. His great dislike was understandable, the cats did put a stain on the guild of witchers. A terrible bloody one. When they rounded the corner, Kaer Morhen looked very different from the delicate elven palace the cats had used, this had a more solid foreboding appearance after discounting the fact it was decimated. She swallowed hard. 

Lambert shifted in his saddle ‘Don’t worry, it’s really not all that bad. Still a huge improvement over a drafty cave in the middle of nowhere. If you’re worried about Papa Versimir you have nothing to worry about, I told him you were coming already’

‘Let me guess, it was a “whether you like it or not” situation’ she drawled

‘A bit of that. You’re family to me, just as they are. Although you’re more annoying’

Aleksandra leaned over in her saddle to hit him but he moved his horse sideways out of her reach. The road was clear down to the gates of the keep, she looked at him to the keep then back to him and back at the keep. With a gentle squeeze of her legs, she urged Ash on down the road into a canter. She looked back at Lambert to see he was grinning as well. 

‘If you insist, my lady. Ha!’ Lambert spurred his horse on to catch up to her but she urged Ash into a full gallop giving her full rein. Soon they were thundering across the road their horse's hooves kicking up gravel behind them. Luck seemed to be on Aleksandra’s side until they reached a fork in the road, Lambert veered right and she kept going straight. The wrong way. She cursed turning Ash around and raced after him but he was too far ahead for her to have any hope of catching up. 

‘Guess you’re going to take care of the horses tonight’ called Lambert from so far ahead she had given up any hope of catching up and slowed Ash down to a canter. She leaned forward and stroked her mounts hot neck. ‘Sorry girl, no glory for us today’

Lambert waited for her at the gates to the fortress ‘took you long enough’ he said grinning. 

‘Decided to take the scenic route’ said Aleksandra

‘You mean lost’

‘Oh shut up’

‘Make me. Look the others are already here, ready to be chased up a tree?’

‘Depends on who’s doing the chasing’ Aleksandra smirked giving him a sideways look before riding past him ignoring the scowl he gave her. ‘I’m teasing, if you keep making that face it’ll get stuck like that’

‘Is that why you always look like such a smug asshole?’

‘No, I get that from you Uncle Lambert’

‘Stable is to the left smartass’ 

They dismounted from their horses and led them into the rather large stables. At one time it must have been filled with dozens of horses. Now there was only a handful of cleared stalls the rest were either filled with debris from the attack or used for storage. A black horse stuck it’s long strong neck out from one of the stalls near the end. Lambert led his horse into one of the empty stalls and Aleksandra took the one next to him closest to the door.

‘Looks like Eskel is here already. No, don’t take that one, Vesemir will be pissed. Take the one on the other side of the black one down at the end’

*************

While the young witcheress was caring for the horses, Lambert took it upon himself to “supervise”. Lambert’s version of “supervising” consisted of him sitting on a stool drinking the last bit of vodka and telling her a tale about the one time Geralt and Eskel got him drunk off of some swill they made when they were still in training. 

‘I spent the night in that stall’ he pointed to the stall where his freshly cleaned horse was happily eating from her nosebag. ‘puking into the trough. I had to clean and feed the horses for months… and sleep out here. Clean the tack tomorrow, let’s go already. I don’t want to spend another night out here’ 

Aleksandra finished brushing the dirt from Ash’s belly. ‘Wish me luck girl’ she whispered to her before following Lambert though the labyrinth of courtyards to the keep. When they reached the main courtyard she heard the sound of wood being split. 

‘Honey, I’m home! Where are you Eskel?’ Lambert called out melodically. A tall man appeared around the corner of the keep as they climbed the stone steps to the upper courtyard. The first thing she noticed was the horrific scar running across the side of his cheek followed by his confused expression. 

“He didn’t tell them. Great, just great” she thought 

‘Who’s this?’ the witcher named Eskel questioned still holding an axe.

‘This is Aleks, she’s going to be staying with us this winter. Don’t make that face, I told you about it already’

‘No, you didn’t’

‘Well I’m telling you now and it’s too late to send her back so tough’

Aleksandra grumbled and closed her eyes. “He didn’t tell them, fucking great”

‘You know the old man doesn't like it when you two just show up with people unannounced’ said Eskel gruffly then approached Aleksandra. Their eyes met in a slightly uncomfortable gaze, she was afraid to look away and become focused on his scar.

‘It’s not like I’m constantly bringing sorceresses’ Snorted Lambert

‘Eskel’ the disfigured witcher said holding his large hand out to her. She shook hands with him, her hand nearly disappeared in his strong grasp.

‘Aleksandra’ she said not daring break eye contact. She had always had a morbid fascination with scars and gore.

Eskel’s gaze fell to her medallion giving her a chance to have a good look at his face without him noticing. 

‘And a cat. You know Vesemir is going to lose his shit’ 

‘Pull your bloomers out of your ass, she’s practically half wolf’

The two brothers continued arguing with one another until the old witcher, Vesemir, showed up to make it a yelling match. Aleksandra slipped way inside the keep shutting the door behind her with a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long and very loud winter.

 


End file.
